fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheelie
| sampleimage = | skill = 6-7 | stamina = 6 | attacks = 1 | weaponused = Throwing Dagger or Dagger | habitat = Caves, Dungeons, Ruins | numberencountered = 1-3 | type = Humanoid/Other | reaction = Neutral-Unfriendly | intelligence = Average }} There are many bizarre, impossible creatures scattered across the wild land of Allansia, but Wheelies are possibly the oddest of them all! - p.119/?? (stats & illustrated); - 139, 220 (stats), 244, 316 (illustrated), 346 (stats); - p.208 (illustrated), pp.209-210 (stats); - p.5 (stats) Origins and Distribution To date, Wheelies have been found in the retinue of both Balthus Dire of Craggen Rock, - 316 and the Riddling Reaver at his retreat in south-western Allansia, near Arantis. - pp.208-211 Both of these confirm the Allansia-only distribution are mentioned in Out of the Pit. The origins of the Wheelies are completely obscure, but given both their appearance and the fact they have been found serving the Riddling Reaver, it may be possible that they owe their existence to the trickster god Logaan. Description These weird creatures are disc-shaped, with large faces in the centre of one side. From around the edge of their circular bodies sprout four hands, enabling them to move by cartwheeling along! One authority describes their attack as follows: Special Abilities Wheelies fight with small knives, which they can launch at high speed as they tumble along on their hands. The knives will hit on a roll of 1-3 on one die, for 2 points of stamina damage. (If you are using the Advanced Fighting Fantasy system, these knives count as either "Dagger" or "Throwing Dagger" on the Damage Table. - p.155) Wheelies typically carry two knives - one for throwing and one for hand-to-hand fighting, although due to their odd physiology they are not so adept at this. Fighting with heavier and/or two-handed weapons is likewise rendered impossible. Additionally, some Wheelies have been reported to use pellet blowpipes if their initial assault of thrown knives fails. - 220 Further Notes *Wheelies can sometimes find employment in the service of a Lord or wizard, for they make good guards. Many a would-be thief will think twice when faced with a few of these whirling beings, throwing speeding daggers as they spin towards him. *Some enterprising warlocks have attempted to create horseless chariots by chaining Wheelies to each corner of the vehicle. However, they had to abandon the experiment after suffering a puncture - to themselves, courtesy of a thrown knife hurled by one of their Wheelie chariot-bearers. - p.15 *The favourite gambling game of Wheelies is called ''Heads or Tails, featuring a humanoid prisoner, usually Human, but most other races will do. Any victim unlucky enough to feature in such a game will unfortunately be driven mad by their ordeal, and assuming they survive, can do nothing other than sink down into a dark corner and babble numbers to themselves. *Wheelies appear as one of the 100 creatures in the "Out of the Pit" bestiary in Warlock. - p.5 See Also References Category:Other Races Category:Other Races-Races